digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Biyomon (Digimon Revolution)
Digi-Book Entry Biyomon is the Digimon who represents the Red Crest, the Crest of Love. She is currently partnered to Wesley Parker. She adores music, enjoying it in all forms. Biyomon often summons her crystal violin to play music, but be wary! Her Violin Attack can send out powerful sound waves that can damage enemies! Attacks * Crystal Operetta: Biyomon sings, sending forth music notes that damage enemies * Spiral Twister: Biyomon sends forth green fire, as a spiraling inferno * Violin Attack: Biyomon summons her crystal violin, playing an explosive tune History Biyomon was captured sometime after Digimon Adventure Tri, being tortured in Myotismon's Dungeon of Sorrow until she forgot who she used to be. Many guards joked that she'd lost the love in her heart, something that wasn't too far off. Return to Earth Biyomon found that she was able to escape after her cell doors crumbled away, thanks to Wesley discovering the Crest of Love. Despite the fact that she could now escape, Biyomon found she could not Digivolve, something she vaguely remembered being able to do. She'd decided not to try her luck at escaping, until a voice, later revealed to be Zhuqiaomon, beckoned her to leave and find the Digidestined of Love, or the Red Digidestined, as he called him. Feeling determined, Biyomon fled the prison, using her abilities to push past Ogremon and his squad of Goblimon, breaking a hole through the wall and fleeing to the Wellspring of Love, one of the 16 hidden Wellsprings that gave light and peace to the Digital World. Upon her arrival, a portal opened and she was sucked inside, landing in an alleyway not far from Oakwood High School, where her new partner was to be found. Zhuqiaomon spoke to her again, urging Biyomon to travel to the school. Finding Wesley Biyomon flew to the school, landing in one of the trees to rest her bleeding wing, which had been damaged by Ogremon. She arrived just as school was letting out for the day, and thought she felt two familiar presences. She caught attention of a glowing red light, that only she could see. She followed it, which lead her to Wesley. She tried to catch his attention, but his headphones were on, so there was no way she could reach him. Deciding to follow him, Biyomon soon found out that he was good friends with another boy, who also had a Digimon, his name was Jake, a boy partnered to an Agumon. Eventually, Myotismon sensed that the Crest of Love had been discovered, and sent Ogremon to redeem himself after letting Biyomon escape, so he could continue with his experiments. Digivolution/Everything Stays Biyomon watched Wesley from the shadows for a few days, until she sensed a rift in the fabric of Earth. She soon spotted Ogremon, creeping toward Wesley from behind. Knowing she had to do something, Biyomon leaped up and unleashed the largest Spiral Twister attack she could muster, so that Ogremon would turn his attention away from Wesley. It worked, but Ogremon defeated the wounded Biyomon easily. Wesley ran, but Ogremon's superior size allowed him to catch up. Biyomon struggled to her feet just as Ogremon prepared to attack, calling out for Wesley. Wesley's Crest glowed, and Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon. The newly evolved champion used her Meteor Wing attack to cut off Ogremon's escape, then struck again, ending the ogre Digimon. After this, she could no longer hold her champion forme and so reverted back to Biyomon, tired and hungry. Wesley took her to Jake's house, hoping he'd be able to fix her. There, Biyomon reunited with Agumon and Gabumon. Gameshow of Doom A few weeks after her arrival in the human world, Biyomon became awestruck by the television show NY Talent Star! and watched it on a regular basis. As a result, she was overjoyed when both Agumon and Gabumon sensed the Crest of Sincerity had been found, and one of the contestants was the new Digidestined. Biyomon, Gabumon, Agumon, and their Tamers Wesley, Michael, and Jake respectively snuck into the studio where NY Talent Star! was filmed, sneaking into the audience. They soon figured out that Emily Hūa, a favorite to win, was the Digidestined, but the Demon Order was able to figure it out as well, and so sent the vile Etemon to capture or kill Emily. Biyomon, Gabumon, and Agumon revealed themselves and digivolved, trying to stop Etemon, but were too weak to succeed. Michael, Jake, and Wesley were captured as Etemon transformed the studio into a game show themed torture chamber! He then put a spell on the the audience, causing them all to fall asleep. Only the tamers and Emily, now confirmed to be the next Digidestined, were unaffected, but still trapped. Luckily, Emily's Digimon partner Palmon arrived and fought back against Etemon, freeing the other Digimon. They digivolved once more, but were being beaten again until Emily activated her Crest, causing Palmon to Digivolve into Togemon. Etemon was then destroyed by a combo of all four of the champions' attacks. After this, Biyomon got Emily to sign an autograph book, gushing over her until Wesley silenced her, putting a hand over her mouth. Swimmer's Paradise After a few days of quiet, Biyomon sensed that the Crest of Reliability had been found, so told the four gathered Tamers. She insisted she sit that mission out, and when questioned proclaimed loudly that she had no interest in getting her feathers wet. Wesley dragged her along anyway, to the school's pool, where swim practice was just letting up. There, Biyomon and Palmon spotted the Crest of Reliability on Nathan Phillips, one of the school's top swimmers. Before they could approach him, however, he vanished into the boy's locker room, so Biyomon and Palmon told Wesley to go talk to him, while they searched for Gomamon, the crest's guardian. Biyomon looked outside, while Palmon searched the gym. Palmon thought she'd found Gomamon when the pool started to bubble, but it was Seadramon, sent by the Demon Order to attack Nate. Screaming, Palmon went to find Biyomon and tell her the news, while Michael and Jake battled Seadramon. Biyomon and Palmon both digivolved as Nathan came back out of the locker rooms, to see what all the fuss was about. Wesley tackled him to the ground to protect him from Seadramon's ice blast, while Birdramon fired Meteor Wings down to try and stop the sea monster. Gomamon surfaced in the pool as well, shocked to se Seadramon and the four other champions fighting. Nathan helped him out of the pool, so he could be safe, but his leg was frozen by an ice blast in the process. As Seadramon readied another attack, he flung Birdramon into the pool. Fortunately, Nathan's crest activated and Gomamon digivolved to help save the day. Biyomon later was seen with a hair dryer in each hand, trying to redo her feathers.